I Won't Give Up
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jake gets shot, Nessie rushes to his side in the hospital. She flashes back to when they first met. They are both dating other people at the time. After pretty bad breakups for both of them, it brings Jake and Nessie closer. Neither one will give up their happiness.


_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks to SheeWolf85 and ReneeFF for pre-reading.**_

_**Songs that inspired this one-shot:**_

_**I Won't Give Up-Jana Kramer**_

_**You-Framing Hanley **_

_**I Won't Give Up-Jason Mraz**_

* * *

_Nessie's POV_

The phone rings and I immediately feel instant dread. I'm not sure why. I guess you can call it intuition, fate, or whatever. This is the phone call no one ever wants to get; especially a police officer's wife. You know what the person on the other line will say. These words will pierce your heart like a knife and cause tears to fall down your face.

"Hi Nessie. It's Sam. You need to go to the hospital right away. Jake's been shot."

I do not remember hanging up the phone. I do not remember grabbing my car keys and driving like a bat out of hell to the hospital. I do not remember bursting through the doors and demanding to see my husband. The nurse is nice enough to ignore my outburst and shows me to the waiting room. Sam, Paul, and Jared are in here as well. They rush to my side and I collapse into their arms. I beg them to tell me what happened. Jake and Seth get the call about a domestic disturbance. They go to the house to check it out. A husband and wife were arguing pretty loudly. The argument turns violent and the husband pulls out a gun. Seth is grazed on the arm, but Jake takes the brunt of the bullets.

"Was Jake wearing his bulletproof vest?" I ask.

"I don't think so," Sam says somberly.

Seth's family is escorted in here a few minutes later. A doctor comes in to tell them that he is ok. He has five stitches in his left arm.

Two hours later, a doctor wearing green scrubs walks into the room. "Who is here for Jacob Black?" he asks.

The four of us stand up and quickly introduce ourselves.

"I'm Sergeant Sam Uley."

"I'm Detective Paul Lahote."

"I'm Officer Jared Cameron."

"I'm Renesmee Black, Jake's wife."

"I am Dr. Gary Anderson. I am sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Jacob is currently in a stable condition. He was shot three times. Once in the abdomen, once in the shoulder, and once in the chest. We were able to remove the bullets rather quickly. None of them were lodged deep. Jacob is still in recovery, but will be put into a room soon. I know you are all anxious to see him. I will have a nurse show you Jacob's room once he is settled in."

A wave of relief washes over me. My Jake is going to be alright. Honestly, I have no idea what I would have done if he wasn't. Sam's phone call put me into panic mode and I thought the worst would happen. Now, I can appreciate the fact that Jake is fine and alive. I just need to see him, hold him, kiss him, and tell him I love him.

A nurse comes into the waiting room and explains that only one of us can go see Jake at this time. As his wife, I have the right to go first, but I do not want to seem selfish. Sam, Paul, and Jared refuse. They tell me I have to be the one to see him now.

I follow the nurse into the elevator and we arrive on the fourth floor. Jake's room number is 1335. Jake is resting peacefully in a hospital bed. The nurse leaves us alone to have some privacy. I pull up a chair, hold onto his hand and begin to sob uncontrollably. I held it together for the past three hours, but now, I can't.

"Jake, if you can hear me, I love you. I love you so much," I whisper kissing the back of his hand.

While I wait for him to wake up, I start reminiscing back to the day we met.

* * *

_Four Years Earlier_

_December 30, 2008_

_Port Angeles Cadet Academy Ball_

_Nessie's POV_

"Do you want something to drink, babe?" Adam asks.

"Sure," I smile at him.

He looks so handsome in his police uniform. He tells me how gorgeous I look in my blue off-the-shoulder dress.

Tonight is the annual Cadet Academy Ball. Adam asks me to be his date and I graciously accept.

Adam is in training to becoming a police officer. He and I have been dating for almost a year. His father Hank Benson and my father Edward Cullen were in the academy together as well. Both are retired now and spend their days fishing. They are thrilled that Adam and I are dating. Adam and I bond over the fact that our mothers died when we were young.

Adam kisses my cheek and heads to the bar to get us drinks. I sit down at our table and wait for him to come back.

"Are these seats taken?" a male voice says.

I look up into warm brown eyes, curly black hair, and a killer smile.

"Just the seat next to me, but the ones next to it, no," I say.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black," he introduces himself.

"Hi. I'm Nessie Cullen," I reply.

"This is my girlfriend, Madison Clarke," Jacob gestures to the blonde girl on his arm.

We exchange hellos and they sit down. Adam returns with the drinks.

"Hey Jake. I see you met my girl," he says as he hands me my drink.

"Hey Adam. Yes I did. She is far prettier than you let on," Jake replies making me blush, for some odd reason.

"Babe, don't listen to this guy. He thinks he is a comedian," Adam jokes.

The four of us laugh and continue to laugh throughout the night. Jake and Adam kid with each other constantly. Madison and I gossip and swoon over our handsome men. We drink, eat, dance, and enjoy each other's company.

Once the ball is over, we say our goodbyes.

"The four of us should double date sometime," Adam suggests.

Jake and Madison agree. We decide to go out tomorrow night for New Year's Eve.

For the next six months, the four of us hang out a lot. The boys talk about sports, cars, and work. Madison and I talk about clothes, shoes, and work. She works for the Port Angeles Newspaper. I work for my grandmother as her assistant. Esme Cullen is the most famous interior designer on the West Coast. I am currently going to school as well to become an interior designer.

Adam and Jake graduate from the academy in June. Maddie and I are in the stands cheering the loudest. We are so proud of our men in blue. We spend the rest of the day and night celebrating.

Jake is able to find a job at the Forks Police Department. Adam doesn't have the same luck. He applies to many places, but doesn't hear back from any of them. He becomes stressed out and frustrated.

It causes us to start fighting more than usual. At one point, I don't hear from him for almost two days because he needs space. I am worried that our relationship is falling apart.

We stay together because it would be too hard on our fathers to break up. They expect us to get married and have lots of grandkids.

Let's just say that being with someone who you aren't happy with anymore is very difficult. Our date nights become less frequent. Our phone calls are much shorter. Our text messages are one or two words. We don't even hang out with Jake and Maddie anymore. Adam tells me that they are having problems as well. Maddie wants to move, but Jake wants to stay. It's the same with Adam. He wants to move in hopes of finding a job, but I want to stay.

Eventually, Adam does find a job. He gets his wish of wanting to move away. The job is in Denver, Colorado. This is the last fight we ever have because it ends with us breaking up.

"Ness, I can't do this anymore. I am so sick of fighting all the damn time. I hate coming home because I know we will just pick up right where we left off. It is not worth us both being miserable. We both want different stuff and it is time to stop pretending for our fathers' sakes," Adam sighs, hearing the defeat in his tone.

"I agree Adam. I can't stand the fighting either. I'm sorry you couldn't find a job here, but I'm sure you will do great in Denver. I don't want to pretend anymore. It's time to say goodbye," I say, holding back tears.

I help Adam pack his belongings. I drive him to the airport. We say our goodbyes and give each other one last kiss.

"Take care Nessie. I hope you find your perfect love someday," he whispers into my ear.

"Thanks Adam. I hope you find yours as well," I whisper back.

I don't realize how much I will miss Adam until he is gone. I spend a week in a depressive state. I don't leave my apartment unless for work. My phone remains off. My dad does come by and demands to know why I haven't returned his phone calls. I tell him the truth that Adam and I broke up. He is shocked, to say the least.

"Oh Renesmee, I am so sorry," he consoles.

"Thanks Daddy. I didn't want to tell you because I knew you and Hank would be disappointed," I explain.

"I know Hank and I always pushed the two of you together and I'm sorry for that. I should have let you made your own decisions. I just want you to be happy Nessie. It seems that Adam wanted a different life than you. It's better that you found out now and not years later," he declares.

He gives me a hug and lets me cry on his shoulder. We talk for a while before my dad decides we need to eat something. He makes us spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. After we eat, we watch some movies. I end up falling asleep on the couch. I wake up the next morning with a blanket wrapped around me. I find a note on the fridge.

_Hey Loch Ness _(He thinks it's funny to call me this).

_You fell asleep so I took it upon myself to clean your kitchen. Your welcome. Please call me if you need anything. I love you sweetie and remember your happiness is the most important. I'll explain everything to Hank if Adam hasn't already. Be good and see you soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Spending time with my dad put things into perspective for me. My happiness is the most important. Adam and I broke up, but it's not the end of the world. I need to stop feeling sorry for myself.

I start hanging out with my friends again. I talk to my dad more often. I go out to the clubs and flirt with the cute guys. I concentrate on my school work as well and I graduate with honors. My grandmom Esme gives me a job at her company. It is awesome to be an actual designer now.

I see Jake and Maddie every now and then. It's not much fun for me because I am now the third wheel. Jake feels bad about what happened. I assure him that I am ok. It's nice that he cares though.

One night, I get a phone call from Jake. He sounds pretty drunk. I can barely make out what he is saying. I tell him to stay put because I am coming over to his apartment. About ten minutes later, I knock on his door. He answers it and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Madison fucking cheated on me," he yells stumbling back into the kitchen.

"Oh God. Jake, I am so sorry. I don't think drinking will take the hurt away though," I say.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Nessie," he slurs.

"Then why did you call me?" I ask.

"I don't know. I guess I needed a friend," he sighs.

I sit him down on the couch, brew up some coffee, and listen as he explains what happened.

He and Maddie have been fighting a lot lately. She is so desperate to leave the state of Washington. Jake doesn't want to leave. He loves living in Forks.

Last week, they went out to dinner for their anniversary. An argument breaks out and it causes Jake to leave by himself. Maddie doesn't come home that night.

The next day, Jake demands to know where she went. She refuses to tell him until last night. That night, she goes to a bar, gets plastered, and ends up going home with a bartender. Apparently, this bartender wants to leave just as much as she does. He is going to California to start a band. He wants Maddie to go with him. She agrees and tells Jake that their relationship is over.

"What a fucking bitch! I should have broken up with her a long time ago. We've both been fucking miserable for the past year. I held on hoping things would change. What a mistake that was. I swear I am never falling in love again," he mumbles, putting his head into his hands.

"Jake, I don't know exactly what you are going through, but I feel your pain. Adam and I held on as well hoping things would change. Just remember, your happiness is the most important. It sucks what Madison did to you. That was not fair; however, now you are free to live your life. I won't give up on you in your time of need," I illuminate, hoping to convince him.

"That makes a lot of sense, Ness. Thanks for listening and putting up with me. I know I'm being a bitch right now," he smiles for the first time since I came over.

"That's what friends are for, Jake. I know we haven't hung out in a while. If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," I comfort him.

"You are a great friend, Ness. I feel bad we haven't seen each other in months. That's my fault. I've been dealing with my own bullshit and not worrying about anybody else's. I plan to make it up somehow," he clarifies holding onto my hand so tight.

Jake and I begin to hang out as much as possible. We go out to lunch, get drinks at the club, or just chill at each other's apartments watching TV. It's nice to be friends with Jake again. We make each other laugh, we listen when necessary, and really learn about each other.

About three months later, Jake asks me out on an official date. I am a little bit hesitant, but Jake assures me that we can take things slow.

"I like you Ness and I hope you like me too. Like you said. Our happiness is the most important. You have made me pretty happy the past few months. I think we owe it to ourselves to see if there is more than friendship here," he admits.

I happily agree and wonder where our first date will be.

All I am told is to dress formally and be ready at 8pm. Imagine my surprise when I am picked up in a limousine and see Jake wearing a tuxedo.

"My lady, your carriage awaits," he exclaims as he kisses my hand.

"Thank you, good sir," I exclaim as he helps me into the limo.

"Where on Earth are we going?" I ask, hardly containing myself.

"The Forks Police Academy Ball," he says sheepishly. "I probably should have asked you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Jake. I am honored that you want to take me with you. It reminds me of how we met last year at the Cadet ball."

"Me too. That's why I want you to be my date tonight," he says, making me smile even more.

The night turns out to be more fun than I realize. We eat a nice dinner, dance a lot, talk to his police buddies, and accidently kiss.

We are dancing on the dance floor and Jake spins me around. I end up crashing right into him and our lips touch. We are both stunned into silence.

Once the ball ends, we get into the limousine and head back to Jake's apartment.

I open my mouth to say something, anything to break the stillness. Jake doesn't give me the chance because his lips are crushing mine in a kiss that takes my breath away.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you?" he whispers.

"Probably as long as I've wanted to kiss you," I whisper back.

"Great answer," he groans before kissing me once more.

We make out in the back seat all the way home. Jake picks me up and carries me all the way to his apartment.

He doesn't put me down until we are in his bedroom.

"Ness, I don't want to lose you. I was thinking about telling you I was in love with you. No more thinking it. I am going to say it. I love you Renesmee Cullen," he confesses making my heart beat even faster.

The tears begin to fall down my face. Jake kisses them away and holds my face gently in his hands. I lift my eyes to his and open up my heart to this handsome man.

"I love you too Jacob Black. I won't give up on us," I promise.

"Just like I won't give up on us either," he promises.

Our relationship takes off in a whirlwind. We make love for the first time a week after our first date. We move in together two months later. Surprisingly, Jake and my dad get along. They even go on fishing trips together. Jake proposes on our one year anniversary. We get married six months later in the church where my parents got married. When my father gives me away, he whispers in my ear, "I'm glad you found your happiness." We spend our honeymoon in New York City.

As soon as we come back to Forks, we look for a house to call our own.

I make all the designs for paint, furniture, carpets, and windows. When the house is finally complete, we settle into married life. Jake works 9-5 every day except weekends. I mostly work from home and leave when necessary. Jake and I have date night every Saturday. We make love every chance we get. We talk about having children. We get pregnant right away.

It is a pretty easy pregnancy. I don't have that much morning sickness. I do gain a lot of weight, but it is healthy for the baby. The cravings come at all hours of the night. Jake is so sweet and will go anywhere to get what the baby and I want.

At my 7th month checkup, the doctor tells me that she can't hear a heartbeat. I start crying and hyperventilating. I am taken to the hospital immediately to have an emergency C-Section. I beg for someone to call Jake because I cannot go through this alone.

Within five minutes, Jake arrives. I'm sure he broke a lot of traffic laws to get here.

As soon as I see him, I fall apart once more. He clutches me tightly in his arms and I can hear his sobs as well.

"Nessie, look at me. I know how your beautiful mind works. This is not _your _fault. Do not blame yourself. We will get through this. I am right here, no matter what. I love you. I am not giving up on us. Even if the skies get rough," he manages to whisper through the crying.

The only words I can force myself to say are, "I love you too Jake."

The next 45 minutes are absolute hell. Our baby is pronounced a stillborn. It is a girl. She weighs 2 lbs. 0 oz. Jake and I hold her for the first and last time. We decide to name her Hope Elizabeth. She is the hope for our future.

We take some time to grieve and process and talk about our options. We want to wait before trying to get pregnant again.

* * *

_Present Day_

_January 13, 2013_

_Forks General Hospital_

"I love you too, pretty girl," a hoarse voice interrupts my thoughts.

I look up into the warm and gentle eyes of my husband. I nearly throw myself into his arms.

"Ouch, babe. Be gentle with me," he jokes as I see the pain on his face.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" I ask with concern in my tone.

"It hurts a little bit, but nothing I can't manage. I'm just glad to see you," he murmurs.

"Why the hell weren't you wearing your bulletproof vest," I demand.

"I know. I should have been wearing it, but I guess I figured I didn't need it. I'm sorry babe," he says.

"Oh god Jake. I thought I was going to lose you. When Sam called, everything stopped. All I kept thinking was I had to be here. I had to hold you in my arms and tell you I love you. I'm just so happy you are o.k.," I ramble as tears continue to fall down my face.

"Hey. Hey. Renesmee Black, you are stuck with me forever. I am not going anywhere. No amount of bullets can keep us apart. I promise to always wear my bulletproof vest. I will always fight to stay with you. I won't ever give up. That is a guaran-fucking-tee," he swears solemnly.

"Good because you have another reason to keep fighting," I blurt out.

"What's that?" he asks questionably.

"I'm pregnant," I admit, waiting for his reaction.

Jake starts yelling and cheering at the top of his lungs. I have to tell him to calm down because his heart monitor starts going crazy. The nurse comes in and tells him the same thing.

"I'm going to be a Daddy," he states with the biggest grin on his face.

"Yes you are," I sigh feeling just as happy.

Jake pulls me close, cups my face, and plants a light kiss across my lips.

"Thank you," he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For everything," he replies before kissing me once more.

Jake spends another day at the hospital before he is released. The doctor gives him strict orders to rest and stay at home for a week.

Sam, Paul, Jared, and Seth come to visit and give him updates about police business. We share our happy news with them and they are thrilled. My dad is very excited to be a grandfather. Jake's parents are happy as well.

Nine months later, I give birth to a happy and healthy baby girl. We name her Isabella Marie, after my mother. We tell Bella about her big sister Hope and we visit her grave every year on her birthday.

I never pictured my life like this, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I have Jake and Bella and nothing else matters. I won't ever give up my happiness. Never!


End file.
